Les tournesols fleuriront toujours
by Sasuna-chan
Summary: Harry observa les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, le visage d'une pâleur fantomatique et les vêtements cintrés qui moulaient la silhouette un peu trop maigre. Le sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres minces. Le peintre se détourna et ne répondit pas à la salutation. Comme toujours. Cela allait faire un an, dans deux mois...


**Les tournesols fleuriront toujours**

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, un peu Drame sur les bords, Death-Character.

**Disclamair****: **Pas à moi, malheureusement.

**Raiting:**K+ (juste histoire d'être sûre)

**Couple:** Draco x Harry

**Béta-lectrice:** Small-she-Wolf encore et toujours là.

**Note:** A l'origine, cet OS (auquel je tiens beaucoup) était destiné à un concours. Comme je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire maintenant, je le poste ici en espérant qu'il vous plaira, parce que ça me fait de la peine de le laisser traîner sans personne pour le lire, mon petit bébé. Ça change un peu de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire (« moi, tuer un perso ? Jamais ! » disais-je dans mes jeunes années).

Mais je ne voulais pas trop changer le texte que j'avais produit à l'origine (bien sûr, je l'ai adapté à ma perception des personnages de Harry Potter, même si c'est un Ua, et modifié quelques petites choses). Aussi, j'utilise d'habitude les tirets en guise de parenthèses – comme ça, à l'anglaise – mais là, bah c'est des parenthèses. Eurm, voilà. Bonne lecture.

**Ps :** J'y tiens beaucoup, à cet Os. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de le poster ici à la place de le garder pour « autre chose » (il n'a rien d'extraordinaire hein, ne vous emballez pas les poussins)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Les tournesols fleuriront toujours**

Une odeur de peinture fraîche flottait dans l'air et se mélangeait à celle du vieux bois dans lequel était taillé l'unique meuble de la pièce et à celle de la poussière qui le recouvrait probablement depuis toujours. Les vieux rideaux, dont la couleur bordeaux commençait à pâlir avec le temps, étaient lourdement tirés devant la haute et unique fenêtre de la salle, plongeant l'espace dans une pénombre irréelle seul un rait de lumière venait frôler le plancher usé et laissait apercevoir à l'œil avertit un million de petits grains flottant dans ce trait lumineux, comme un million de lucioles fantomatiques et épuisées. Le silence régnait en maître souverain, et seulement parfois était-il détrôné par le glissement furtif du pinceau de l'artiste.

Chaque jour voyait cet homme affairé au centre de la petite pièce, assis dans l'ombre, à tracer du bout de la main des formes abstraites qu'il essayait de faire vivre sur la blancheur inféconde de sa toile.

Chaque jour voyait les efforts vains et entendait les soupirs désespérés du peintre qui ne parvenait qu'à dessiner sans jamais rien créer. Invariablement, l'œuvre finissait inachevée et allait rejoindre ses consœurs au fond de la pièce (là où l'ombre était plus noire que le noir) afin de parachever l'amas de vieilles toiles, inutiles et indésirables, qui gémissaient silencieusement leur douleur d'être ainsi jetées et abandonnées.

Depuis des semaines, peut-être même des mois, cet homme tentait vainement de raviver les flammes qui s'étaient éteintes, de rappeler à lui ses Muses qui s'étaient enfuies à la vue de sa médiocrité. A la première heure de la journée, il se glissait au milieu des pots de peintures encore fermés, et ne ressortait que lorsque le rait de lumière venait toucher ses pieds, puant l'échec qui s'était imprégné en lui tout au long de son labeur, et se faufilant doucement et honteusement au milieu des ombres.

Cette fois-ci fut différente pourtant. Bien qu'il vint très tôt et s'installa comme à son habitude au centre de la pièce, il ne fit pas face à son chevalet. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le sol comme un serpent timide, contournèrent les pinceaux jonchant le sol, évitèrent le monticule infâme et se posèrent près de la fenêtre. Près des rideaux. Près du pauvre jet de soleil encore timide en cette heure si matinale et où se dressait, sur la gauche, une haute silhouette, fine et masculine. L'homme se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire en coin, à première vue sarcastique mais doté d'une douceur pudique.

- Bonjour Harry.

Il était toujours là, bien avant lui. De même, il partait bien après lui et, peut-être, vivait-il vraiment dans, à travers cette pièce. Harry observa les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, le visage d'une pâleur fantomatique et les vêtements cintrés qui moulaient la silhouette un peu trop maigre. Le sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres minces. Le peintre se détourna et ne répondit pas à la salutation. Comme toujours. L'homme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, car bientôt son regard se fixa sur le tissu poussiéreux des teintures tendues à la fenêtre. Il commença à chuchoter.

Ça arrivait, parfois. Harry accordait un peu d'attention à son homologue (oh, quelques secondes, et pas plus d'une minute), et une fois ses yeux douloureusement pleins de cette blondeur et de cette pâleur maladive trop _familière_, il se détournait et se remettait à peindre et l'autre murmurait. Quelques instants, ou la journée entière souvent, il susurrait des mots que Harry n'entendait pas, et ne voulait pas entendre, dans un murmure incessant et entêtant. Ses mots imperceptibles montaient dans la pièce et trouvaient leur résonance dans le tas de toiles ignoblement bariolées, et un écho semblait alors s'élever, encore et encore, jusqu'à que le peintre puisse presque saisir le sens de ces incantations mystiques. Alors, ce chuchotis le prenait au ventre et serrait sa gorge jusqu'à l'en étouffer, jusqu'à ce que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux de désespoir et de rage.

- Arrêtes ça !

Son hurlement fusa et crissa désagréablement, comme une lame effilée sur une pierre gelée, et s'étrangla sourdement alors que la colère lui faisait jeter son chevalet au sol.

Ça arrivait, parfois. Le chuchoteur perdait son sourire un peu doux et un peu narquois, et son visage se fermait tandis que ses yeux ne reflétaient alors qu'une triste mélancolie. Il ne disait rien, se taisait finalement, et retournait à sa silencieuse contemplation du monde si sinistre du peintre, enfermé entre quatre murs et une paire de rideaux bordeaux.

Harry se rassit, le souffle court, le visage sombre et le bout des doigts teintés de rouge et de bleu. Il ne fit rien, ne ramassa pas non plus la toile qu'il avait gâchée en la mettant à terre car il savait bien, au fond, qu'elle était morte au moment même où son pinceau avait souillé sa surface immaculée. Un pinceau dont la douceur des poils n'avait d'égal que leur tranchant acide lorsqu'il se risquait à le prendre entre ses mains maudites. Harry contempla celles-ci, et le rouge sur ses ongles.

Lorsque la lumière toucha son pied, il se leva et partit.

Le lendemain, il revint. Il revenait toujours. Il ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil à l'individu, toujours présent, et remit ses ustensiles en place. Il peignit et chaque frottement, chaque bruissement qui émanaient de ses instruments sonnaient comme de longs cris de détresse, comme un supplice sans fin.

_« Arrêtes »_ hurlait le pinceau. « _J'ai mal »_ criait la toile. Le son de la peinture étalée méticuleusement rendait quelque chose de gluant, d'abject et de dégouttant. Pareil à un vomissement immonde accompagné de son odeur fétide et pestilentielle.

Mais Harry continuait. Persévérait. Essayait d'appeler plus fort l'inspiration, la grâce artistique qui lui faisait tant défaut depuis ce jour, de raviver l'intérêt d'une Muse déjà bien trop lointaine pour être atteinte. La torture infâme continua longtemps, le jour décroissant et le rais de lumière se colorant de rouge et ce fut comme si la pièce s'était teintée de ce sang invisible que, tous les jours, le peintre s'évertuait à faire couler.

Un mouvement se fit sentir. Harry leva les yeux de son infamie et observa avec un regard horrifié son homologue se diriger vers lui.

Il n'avait jamais bougé auparavant. Il restait dans son coin, près de la fenêtre, ne faisant que chuchoter quelques fois, mais ne changeait jamais de place. Parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, qu'il n'existait pas _vraiment_, et Harry pouvait parfois se convaincre qu'il n'était qu'une illusion de plus que son esprit torturé lui renvoyait. Jamais cette silhouette longiligne ne s'était avancée vers lui dans ses vêtements trop serrés et le bruit de ses pas résonna comme un glas, comme un fatras assourdissant qui lui brisa les tympans. La poussière vola doucement, soulevée par ces mouvements nouveaux, et s'enveloppa comme une précieuse cape autour de l'homme si pâle.

- N'approches pas, articula Harry avec ses grands yeux verts écarquillés d'horreur, n'approches pas !

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, si ce n'est ce sourire, toujours le même, narquois et pourtant presque doux et à la fois presque triste. Il eut un mouvement de recul des plus violents lorsque l'homme passa près de lui et un cri de terreur lui échappa lorsqu'une main translucide frôla la sienne en un touché qu'il ne sentit pas. Pourtant, rien ne se passa, et l'autre continua son chemin pour s'arrêter près du seul membre du mobilier de l'espace exigu. Une triste table, calée contre le mur près de la sortie, tenait miraculeusement sur ses quatre pieds. Elle était sale, simple et vieillotte, et seul un cadre renversé se tenait là, presque invisible dans la pénombre.

Un doigt survola l'objet et le peintre se tendit d'avantage, les muscles contractés et les poings serrés. Il vit son homologue avancer son visage vers lui, un visage qui ne riait plus. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et Harry s'attendait presque à l'entendre susurrer à nouveau.

- Tu dois passer outre.

Ces quelques mots claquèrent dans l'air et vinrent gifler le pauvre homme tel que l'aurait fait un fouet brûlant, le marquant au fer rouge sur sa peau comme sur son cœur. Ce ne fut pourtant pas le choc d'entendre autre chose qu'un « Bonjour » ou qu'un chuchotis horripilant sortir de la bouche de son interlocuteur qui le laissa sans voix et sans bouger, mais bien les paroles hautes et claires qui n'avaient jamais été dites. Harry ferma les yeux, fort, et souhaita se réveiller enfin de ce long cauchemar qui n'avait pas de fin. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'autre n'était plus là. Le soleil touchait son mollet. D'un pas tremblant, vacillant, il s'avança vers la porte mais se stoppa près de la table misérable. Sa main se tendit d'elle-même vers le cadre couché, hésita, mais finit par le redresser.

Cela allait faire un an, dans deux mois, qu'il l'avait lui-même dissimulé dans ce coin oublié de la petite pièce. La photo, qu'il connaissait par cœur, s'offrit à son regard douloureux : deux hommes, l'un blond comme les blés et l'autre aussi brun qu'une sombre forêt, s'enlaçaient tendrement au milieu des tournesols. Une époque révolue depuis longtemps depuis que le blond ne pouvait plus enlacer le brun. Depuis un an, dans deux mois.

La tristesse s'évanouit, la rage le remplit. La cadre se brisa contre le mur, et la photo fut déchirée par les éclats de verre. Harry quitta la petite salle sans un regard en arrière.

Il ne remit pas les pieds dans la pièce aux peintures pendant trois jours, et ne sut jamais si l'autre individu y était apparu. Il se posa la question, une fois, puis n'y pensa plus, sa tête pleine du cadre renversé et de tournesols.

A l'aube du quatrième jour il s'y aventura, poussa la porte grinçante avec hésitation et s'installa sur son tabouret, pinceau en main. Son homologue n'était pas là. Il traça des vagues, des traits, des angles, et la mélodie sinistre reprit comme elle ne l'avait plus fait pendant trois jours. Lorsque le jet de lumière frôla le bout de sa chaussure, Harry s'interrompit mais ne se leva pas. Le soleil miroita sur les éclats de verre du cadre brisé et se refléta sur les pieds de celui que le peintre avait espéré ne plus voir apparaître (pas de cette manière). Le nouvel arrivant sourit, le peintre l'ignora, et le murmure commença.

Cette fois pourtant, Harry entendit.

Il perçut les mots et leur sens, il perçut la mélodie bien plus belle que le requiem que ses pinceaux produisaient entre ses doigts. Le chuchoteur lui offrit un sourire, bien plus grand et bien plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il s'avança lentement et se plaça derrière l'artiste.

Harry ne bougea tout d'abord pas, puis il enduit sa toile de blanc. Le soleil recouvrit son genou. Les lucioles, ces petites poussières blanchâtres, dansèrent dans la lumière et suivirent le rythme du chuchotis qui se fit plus fort et qui alla valser avec les toiles abandonnées au fond de la pièce. Celles-ci semblèrent soupirer de gratitude, et le pinceau brossa gentiment la surface de nouveau blanche. Le murmure résonna. Harry pleura.

_« Je t'aime. N'oublie pas. Je t'aime. Surmonte-le. Je t'aime... »_

Une semaine passa, lentement, doucement. Les rideaux bordeaux ne coloraient plus la pièce de sang. La lumière montait, toujours, et inondait la salle d'une clarté salvatrice, brillant sur les milliers de toiles autrefois honnies et à présent exposées sur les quatre murs.

Ailleurs Harry, couvert de son long manteau noir, déambulait entre les allées de pierres grises et réchauffées par le soleil hivernal, un long rectangle bâché sous le bras. Il s'arrêta devant une stèle en marbre noir où étaient gravés un nom et une date près d'une photo représentant un jeune homme, aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, au visage d'une pâleur fantomatique et portant des vêtements cintrés qui moulaient sa silhouette un peu trop maigre.

- Je pense, commença Harry, que je peux passer outre maintenant.

Il déposa sa charge contre la tombe et offrit un sourire apaisé à la photo avant de partir, laissant le vent s'engouffrer sous son manteau et balayer ses cheveux bruns.

Une bourrasque plus forte vint s'agripper à la bâche. Elle la fit gonfler de façon taquine avant de l'emporter brusquement dans un grand souffle qui résonna entre les stèles comme l'aurait fait un rire joyeux. L'astre du jour vint caresser d'une main douce et chaude la peinture révélée, et les tournesols représentés semblèrent se tendre vers sa lumière alors qu'au milieu de leurs pétales, quelques mots flottaient presque imperceptiblement.

_A mon amour, parce que les tournesols fleuriront toujours._

_**Fin**_

**Harry :** C'est triste, non ?

**Smally n'en revient pas :** Je dirai même plus, c'est triste.

**Sasuna hausse les épaules :** Mais non, c'est pas triste, c'est juste un peu...

**Severus l'aide à trancher :** Triste.

**Draco :** C'est moi là ? Et je suis... mort ?

**Sasuna :** … un peu ?

**Draco ****:** Un peu ?! Comment quelqu'un peut être « un peu » mort ! Tu vas me le payer je te le garantis ! On ne _tue pas_ un Malfoy !

**Pendant que Draco hurle, que Harry essuie discrètement une larme d'émotion (Malfoy mort, c'était trop beau pour être vrai) et que Severus renifle d'un air méprisant, l'auteur mime les mots « reviews ? » avec emphase et laisse Smally tenter d'imaginer la peinture.**


End file.
